Bastogne
The Beginning Bastogne was founded by New Hamburg settlers after New Hamburg fell. Originally named Luxembourg, Bastogne entered in into the Netherlands as the smallest kingdom within the Dutch Empire. It began construction of the Kasteel van Hamburgia, (Castle of Hamburgia) which was a small tribute to where they came from. This Castle would be built next to the Grand Tower and would contain the "Garden of Life" which signifies that the Bastognian/New Hamburgians would never die. The Rise of Bastogne Bastogne for a while kept inside of its original borders, building and expanding inside of their land. But eventually Bastognians need more land, so after a couple months, expansion began. They mostly expanded west, towards the unclaimed south Belgium. After the Bastognian House of Diplomacy was built, the idea of Bastogne controlling the west Rhine was adopted and Bastogne began expanding south creating a natural border with the French Empire. The Bastognians were told by the United German Empire to not cross the Rhine, so instead they controlled the land West of the Rhine, creating another natural border, but with the Germans. Colonization After annexing the rest of the West Rhine Delta, Bastogne decided to focus on the overseas land. At this time Bastogne owned a small part of the Dutch Congo, but very little. A couple months after its formation, it adopted the idea to revive the Hamburgian Empire and regain it's lost land. It expanded in Africa, making the Bastognes and the Dutch, the dominant power. Bastogne signed the Treaty of Berlin to allow the old cities of New Hamburg and Brennenburg to be claimed by the dutch, and for the occupation of Port New Hamburg. After all of this, the Bastognes acknowledged that they weren't done yet, they needed the New Hamburgian colony of New Cuba. New Hamburg gained the colony after the Prussian-American War to maintain peace in Cuba. The harsh reality was different however. New Hamburgians hated the Cubans and sought to exploit the Native Cubans and exploit their land. The Cubans were liberated when the Hamburgian Empire fell, and lived peacefully for months. Once the Bastognes arrived in the former colony of New Cuba, the Cubans fled to East Cuba and to the Latvian Colony in Cuba where they were free. Bastogne signed a secret agreement with Germany and what is now, German Latvia, to divide up South American influence zones. the secret Bastogne-Konigsberg pact was signed on 10/11/19 to zone up the continent. Bastogne would later conquer the Panama Canal and the former colony of New Cuba. Destruction It got fucked because Cap apparently angered Adolf months prior, taking the blame for the destruction of his nation or something and then Adolf came back under the cloak of Sansos and such shit went well he came out as Adolf no biggie but then Cap felt like being overtly dramatic and finding the need to give his town away before leaving, Sansos took this opportunity, with Cap, unbeknownst to him, giving his town away to his apparent arch-enemy and Sansos, now back to his old name Adolf, completely unclaimed the shit and ran off with the gold, well he let someone do the dirty work for him but it was still Adolf his schtick, so in attempt to let Cap feel how he felt when his nation was destoyed, he fucked the biggest town in a nation to its members their dismay, btw sidenote cap didn't care (he kind of left the server anyways, remember), and it also, coincidentally, happened to deem Dietschland completely dead to its members, so yeah Bob's your uncle Category:Towns Category:Towns in Europe